


How to Properly Run Away from a (slightly illicit) Multi-Billion Corporation

by Null0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gaming, Oneshot, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Twin!tsuna, tsuna pulls a ye xiu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null0/pseuds/Null0
Summary: Ye Xiu’s escape wasn’t exactly quiet. He wasn’t exactly the first to run away. Nor was he going to be the last.So, Tsuna takes upon himself to continue the legacy of running off and gifting your twin with a company by running away and gifting his twin the company.…And if he manages to find somebody named Ye Xiu? Well, well, what a coincidence.Who even wanted to be the head of a company called Vongola? Seriously, the company was named clam.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yè Xiū
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	How to Properly Run Away from a (slightly illicit) Multi-Billion Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first work on ao3, so if there is any helpful tips then please tell me. I feel so confused.
> 
> Anyways, this is just a random idea that popped out of nowhere. I practically deal in obscure crossovers.

He had raised Glory up into what it was now. It was rather curious that Ye Xiu didn’t feel a single thing other than the slightly bitter feeling stewing in his stomach.

He shook off the feeling as he pushed open the door. He was here for Glory, not self-introspection.

Ye Xiu walked up to the desk after giving the Internet cafe a passing glance. It was clean, and there was a stairway for what he presumed was another level for the computers. Everything was neat and it was quiet, except for the whispers about the upcoming tenth server.

Good enough.

Taking his hood off, he asked, “Web access.”

He stuck his ID card at the boy behind the desk. The boy grabbed it, looking at it briefly before going back to the computer.

“One minute,” was the muttered reply.

The boy wearing a beanie behind the desk clicked on something on the screen before looking up. “Area C, machine 47.”

Ye Xiu walked off. With how the day had gone, he was going to play Glory.

Arriving at the spot he was told, he spotted a lady already playing there.

At the computer, her fingers were moving as she tried to hit the other player. Almost teasingly, the other dodged away. The lady sitting in his spot tried once more.

Ye Xiu was reminded of another lady who also played the launcher class. With the look of concentration on her face...

Then she swore and the past faded away.

——

“Hey!”

It was the boy from before, now that Ye Xiu was looking at him, he noticed the black beanie with fluffy brown hair randomly sticking out and thick glasses that cover most of the boy's face. The boy was maybe seventeen. Lazily lifting a hand, Ye Xiu wordlessly waved at the boy.

The younger boy smiled. Ye Xiu had to fight the urge to shade his eyes.

Too bright.

“Hello! So you’re the new hire? I’m Sawada Riku.”

“Hi. I’m Ye Xiu, the newbie,” he said. “Sawada Riku? That’s not very common, isn't it?”

“Ah, yes. I’m Japanese.” Another bright smile.

Ye Xiu blinked and slowly exhaled. “Too bright,” he muttered.

Riku tilted his head. “Huh? What’d you say?"

An arm swung around his shoulders. Boss laughed. “Ah, yes, Riku has that effect on everyone!"

A look of realization crossed Riku’s face. It seemed like it was a topic often discussed. He pouted. “I don’t smile brightly.”

“You do.” Ye Xiu said bluntly. “Smile even brighter and I’ll need to get shades.”

Boss laughed again. “See Little Riku! Even the shameless one says so!”

Riku huffed. “Whatever.”

“Anyways,” Riku said, waving a hand. “If you need anything, just ask me. Or, I guess, Boss, seeing as she is the Boss.”

“Mmnn.” Ye Xiu nodded. “Even if she is the Boss, I don’t think she could do anything.”

Suddenly scowling, Boss slapped Ye Xiu in the back of his head. “Hey! I’m the boss. Of course I could solve problems!”

Ye Xiu sent a plaintive look to Riku, who only shook his head helplessly.

“So, what made you choose Boss's internet cafe?” Riku asked curiously. “Not that it’s bad or anything,” Riku rushed to pacify the suddenly raging Boss— 

_“You looking down on my business!”_   
_“No! I work here Boss!”_

“You... just seem very capable.” Riku finished.

“Glory.” Ye Xiu answered.

“Huh?” Riku tilted his head, confused.

Ye Xiu shrugged. “This is the closest place I could play Glory.”

There was a pause before Riku laughed. “Ah, well. You Glory players.”

Boss sighed. Mournfully, she said, “Little Riku doesn’t play Glory.”

“ _What_?” Ye Xiu laser focused on Riku.

This was the rare person who didn’t play Glory. He would have to remember this. Simply amazing. To think, he, Ye Xiu, the Battle God, Master Tactician, God of Glory, Glory’s Textbook, would be faced with someone who _doesn’t play Glory_.

Riku shook his head. “Nah, I just don’t play. I have the card and everything, but I haven’t touched it.”

Boss sighed again. “To think, the boy lives in an internet cafe that’s near Excellent Era and he doesn’t play Glory. How sad.” she said dramatically.

Riku flushed. “Hey! I could play! I just,” he shrugged, “don’t.”

Ye Xiu found himself saying, “We’ll have to remedy that.”

Vaguely, he was surprised at what he was saying. Eh, whatever.

But to think someone has a Glory card, lives in an internet cafe and _doesn’t play Glory._

Ye Xiu had to resist the automatic shudder.

Thank god he’s wearing a coat. He just got goosebumps.

——————

When Tsuna looked up, he had to stop himself from banging his head on the table.

_Is that Ye Qiu?!_

He grabbed the offered ID card, with a quick look, the tension in his stomach disappeared, along with the racket his Intuition had been making.

Ah, so it was warning him about _this_.

Maybe next time it could give him a bit more of a warning.

A mental picture of Ye Qiu came up and Tsuna compared the two.

Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, slight smile. Messier hair, lazier eyes, seems to be unhealthier. The impression Tsuna got of the two were totally different.

Tsuna numbly stated which computer that Ye Xiu was allocated and watched as the man walked away without his ID card.

That was definitely not Ye Qiu. Tsuna never got to meet Ye Xiu, but with how his Intuition is chiming, it definitely was him.

Ye Qiu was more…fiery, yet in control.

So this was Ye Xiu, the runaway of the Ye Family. Huh.

Staring at the ID card, he pushed his chair over to the person next to him. “Uh, hey, someone forgot their ID card, can you go give it to them?”

The other person who manned the desk with him was surfing on the web. She stared, unimpressed, at him. “Go do it yourself.”

“Come on,” he whined, hitting her with Big Puppy Eyes. “Just this once?”

She crumbled. “Fine,” she sighed.

Tsuna watched as she slowly stood up and walked away. Taking a quick peek at her sheet, he called, “Thanks Wang Fang!”

_That was her name!_

Tsuna mentally shrugged, he thought it was like Wang Fon or something.

Turning around, he put on his customer service smile as an over-excited group came in, chattering about Glory’s tenth server or something.

_Gamers_.

——

“Hello! So you’re the new hire? I’m Sawada Riku.”

As Tsuna was finally probing to see why Ye Xiu is here, he felt the strong urge to beat the older man up.

_The words echo in his ears. ‘Glory. This is the closest place that I could play Glory.’_

_Kami-sama. Just why do you do this to me? All those nerves about whether I would be found out and this baka just—_

Tsuna mentally sighed.

_Glory. Whatever._

“Hey! I could play! I just don’t.”

_If I play Glory and end up like you crazy fools, then me leaving Vongola was for nothing. I refuse to stay near the insane people who will inevitably drag me into situations that will make me into the only sane person._

After admitting that he doesn’t play Glory, Ye Xiu got a scarily familiar glint in his eyes.

“Well, we’ll just have to remedy that.”

Tsuna resists the urge to cry. _Is that you Reborn? Have you figured out Mukuro’s trick and finally started possessing the people around me? Have I gone crazy?_

_Please, Ye Xiu don’t say it like that, you’re on your way to becoming a gamer version of Reborn!_

He was five seconds away from screeching. 

——

Tsuna was dragged around as he collected his card.

“C’mon Boss, do I have to?” Tsuna tried his Puppy Dog Eyes on her, which were Ineffective as she wasn’t looking at him.

“Yes! Hell, you even have a first edition card! Why haven’t you played with it!” Boss raged.

“I got it when the game came out. It was just a bribe for my father to try to get into my good graces.” Tsuna shrugged, a feeling of slight distaste at the thought of the man. “I haven’t used it because of that.”

“Bah,” she grumbled. “You should’ve used it and shoved the results in his face. You could’ve become a veteran by now if you had just started playing from the beginning.”

Tsuna nearly whimpered. “I was _eleven."_

She pulled Tsuna over to the computers, and pushed him next to Ye Xiu, the fiend.

“Alright, do you have your card?”

Wordlessly, Tsuna fished out his card and showed it to him. Other than a raised eyebrow, the man said nothing.

With a sigh, Tsuna sat down. He got his character ready, and instead of making it look like him, he made a weird mimic of the Vindice.

For a second, he deliberated over the name. Then, he turned to Boss who was watching over his shoulder. “So, what do I put there?”

She snorted. “It’s your name, just put something down.”

Tsuna hummed. Changing the keyboard to a different language, he typed a word out.

“What the hell?” Boss squinted at the screen. “When I said to put something down, don’t start typing in a different language!”

“Fine.” Tsuna sighed, changing the word back.

_Fortune_

“So,” Tsuna turned to the source of all his troubles. “What class am I supposed to pick?”

Glory was a game about the fighting, and questing. But what made it so intricate was the choices. There were so many ways to do a single thing that some people just got caught up in the faux simplicity.

“Do you have an idea about how you want your character to go?”

“Nope.” Tsuna said, popping the p.

...And then there was a splitting headache, as if his Intuition was about to split his skull open just to choose the class.

Tsuna didn’t even twitch with the pounding in his head that made it hard to think.

“Nevermind… I’m choosing Fighter.”

“Wow, what a quick change of mind, Little Riku.” Boss teased.

Tsuna found it inside of him to shrug. “It was calling out to me.”

_Or was it me calling out for it? Eh, details._

Boss turned around as Ye Xiu started pulling out one of his cigarettes.

“Don’t smoke in here!” she bellowed.

With a put-out look, he placed the cigarette back in its box. Cracking his fingers, he turned over to Tsuna. “Ready Riku?”

Tsuna stared at the screen as if it disappointed him, which it did. “Yep.”

With the click of a button, Tsuna’s character loaded on screen.

He nearly laughed. A fluffy-haired Vindice. Wouldn’t that be priceless.

As the character materialized, Tsuna studied the surroundings. Filled with people, Tsuna directed his character.

And when he means directing his character, Tsuna pressed a button.

His character still stood there.

There’s a sigh next to Tsuna and Ye Xiu reached over to show all of the controls.

Huh, okay.

With clumsy fingers, Tsuna directed his character over to the nearest NPC.

——

So many random quests. He didn't even understand half of what he’s doing.

Glancing at the clock, he startled as he noted the time. “Ah, I should go to sleep.” Tsuna turned to address Boss. “You have to pick up Sister Tang tomorrow, you should also go to sleep.”

Boss sighed, but walked away after she gave Ye Xiu a warning not to start smoking.

Logging off and shutting the computer down, he watched the hypnotizing view of Ye Xiu’s fingers dance over the keyboard.

Tearing his eyes away, Tsuna pulled the card and waited till he had Ye Xiu’s attention.

Tsuna smiled at him. “Thank you for showing me how to play. I guess it’s fun.”

For a second, Ye Xiu turns his face away, muttering something before turning his face forward and scoffing, “What are you talking about? Since you didn’t know how to play Glory before, of course I’d have to show you. It’s fine.”

“Well, anyways, thanks.” Tsuna smiled at Ye Xiu again.

“Mmnn. Just go to bed.” Ye Xiu faced forward, focused on the screen.

Tsuna nodded and stood up, stretching.

He yawned as he was making his way over to his little room.

Opening the door, it was a bare room, only necessities sitting on the shelves. Other than some clothes, it was near empty, barely even looking like someone lived there. Boss had joked about how he seemed like the least likely to be so spartan.

Tsuna didn’t bother turning the lights on. He had enough experience in the dark to see even without the light. 

Tsuna pulled his fake glasses off and the large beanie that covered his fluffy mess of hair. Flopping on his bed after changing his clothes, Tsuna grabbed his pillow.

And he screamed into it.

_Are you kidding me Ye Xiu?! I don’t even need my Intuition to know that this will be chaotic. Damn it!_

Taking a deep breath, he let go of his tight grip on his Dying Will Flames.

A spark of orange grew until there was the Flame threading itself around his fingers soothingly. With some control, the Flames were shaped into butterflies that flew around the room, illuminating the bare walls.

The butterflies turned into different animals, then the characters from Glory. They soared around the room before Tsuna’s fingers twitched and the Flames were reabsorbed.

Tsuna let out a breath.

_Whatever. I got this._

**Author's Note:**

> Then the whole team happy comes together, they get deception faster because of Tsuna, who is basically a master manipulator. (*cough* Reborn’s influence) They go to the finals, and huh, I dunno, maybe Tsuna is watching then all of a sudden someone identifies him, like Lambo or Haru or Hana goes to the gaming thing, and they like, go woah, there’s Tsuna!
> 
> I had a whole image of Reborn or Hibari/Mukuro charging in and being all ‘you’ve escaped for this long, Tsunayoshi’. Yeah, lets see…
> 
> I mean, Tsuna could play? I dunno. Maybe if YX wanted someone who had Bun’s instinct, but with more actual, (no offense bun) brain. 
> 
> Oh! His character! I looked on the website, and it said there was a subcategory of fighters, Grappler. 
> 
> GRAPPLER. DID YOU KNOW I FRICKEN LOOKED THIS UP AND IT SAID! IT SAID THAT THEY HAD TONFAS AS WEAPONS!!
> 
> Yeah, I couldn’t let that go. So he’s a fluffy character with bandages wrapped around him, but with fricken tonfa.   
> (Sometimes, he’ll fight with other people, and for some reason, he’ll just say, “I’ll bite you to death, herbivore.” And just burst out laughing, and it literally drives people crazy! Like, why? What? Huh? Telll meeee!)
> 
> Blah blah blah, his identity is revealed in the most dramatic fashion, and his twin (female) is so tired of Vongola and he maybe(?) has to go back to fix all of the messes, ‘cause that’s what he’s good at.
> 
> This is up for adoption, it would be nice if you’d just link me and tell me, ‘cause I’d want to read this. I have, like, no knowledge of TKA so this is up for grabs. 
> 
> :)


End file.
